Paper Heart
by Mayumi-Chan AKA Chizu
Summary: A collection of Eve's letters to all the boys she used to love. [Four-shot!]


_"Sometimes... Cupid runs out of arrows, __**so he only shoots one person instead of two.**__"_

Summary: A collection of Eve's letters to all the boys she ever loved. [Four-shot]

Pairings: Eh.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword or any of its characters!

_Mayumi/Chizu's Before-Story-Notes:_

_Wheeeeee. I wrote this when I was bored, I decided to post it just because I need more fanfics. Yep. I started with Chung since I wanted to get him out of the way... (His chapter was actually pretty hard to write) _

* * *

Dear Chung,

First off... You stole my first kiss. And I hate you for that. Do you remember that day? Let's take a small trip down flashback lane. We were fourteen years old, and it was at a park. It was your birthday, and you had invited a small group of boys and girls, including me.

We had a race to see who could climb the old oak tree the fastest, and I won. After that I gave you a victory sign, and you smiled. And kissed me. OUT OF NOWHERE. Chung, I had imagined my first kiss to be romantic. It would be on my fourth date with the guy I liked, and he would slowly lean in and kiss me, and it would be perfect! I definitely did not want my first kiss to be while I was sweaty from climbing a tree like a weird tomboy. And after you kissed me, you pretended like nothing happened and went back to the others.

I would've done the same thing but... The weird thing is... Ever since you did that, I started seeing you differently. It was weird. I couldn't stay alone with you without starting to blush for no reason. Everything around you seemed to sparkle. The thing that annoyed me the most was, you still treated me the same.

Then one day… On May 5th… Yep. You got a girlfriend. And she was one of those girls with long beautiful sleek black hair and big round eyes. She was practically fawning over you the first time I met her. And she has a weird imaginary friend named 'Eun'.

I have to admit though, after talking to her a few times, she wasn't that bad. She was polite, and her hair smelled good. I somehow got to meet Eun. (It was kinda awkward.) What was annoying though, was how you two kept making out in front of me. You guys were practically sucking each other's faces like leeches.

Slowly, you stopped hanging out with me… And started to be with her all the time. Sometimes, you would be absent, and so would she. One time, I even saw you two at the movie theater, going to watch a movie that you promised to watch with me. Jerk.

Chung, do you know how much you hurt me? A girl's first kiss is precious, a thing to remember forever! You led me on. I'll never forgive you for that.

Or at least, that's what I thought.

* * *

Back in Elementary school, you were always sort of a crybaby. I always had to save you from the higher grade level bullies. They always teased you about your sparkly eyes, and the weird looking ears in your hair. Teachers pretended to not notice them. Your classmates either stayed quiet or joined in on the teasing. You just sat there and cried, facing the ground in shame.

Sometime between the transition from Elementary to Middle school, you got more manly, and more athletic. You didn't need me to save you anymore.

I kinda missed those times where you had to rely on me.

After you got bullied, we would always go to [Ariel's Ice Cream, You Scream!] store. Vanilla with chocolate chips for me, strawberry with a cherry for you. After we finished, we would visit your house. Sometimes we would work on homework, other days we would watch t.v until dinner was ready.

Then your mom would drive me home, thanking me for standing up for you again.

I missed those days where it was just you and me, no one else.

* * *

One night, you came to my house, knocking on my front door. My parents were delighted to see you.

'Chung! We haven't seen you in forever!' I had hid in my room, even going so far to turn on the shower head, pretending that I was bathing.

Still, they let you wait in the living room. And you waited. And waited. I told myself to wait it out, soon you would leave, but guilt took over. I turned off the shower head and walked into the living room.

My parents left the room quickly, sneaking glances back at us.

We sat in uncomfortable silence until you messed up your hair, a groan erupting from your mouth. "Eve. I fucked up."

I had blinked. I then sighed, going into the kitchen to fix your favorite hot chocolate with rabbit shaped marshmallows. After giving you a cup, I had patiently waited for you to explain.

"Ara Haan." You had given a small smile. "I was blind. I don't know what I had seen in her."

I had raised an eyebrow, encouraging you to go on. "She was so clumsy. And too nice, she couldn't take my jokes." You laughed. "Once, she spilled iced tea on my favorite shirt. She gave me that innocent pout though, and I couldn't stay mad at her."

On and on, I had listened to you complain, until you said those words.

"The worst part was… I had somehow drifted away from you." You showed me those eyes. The ones that made me feel like there were only the two of us in the world. I hated it and loved it at the same time.

At some point in time, I had bursted out in tears. You stared at me before a tear started to trickle down your face also.

"Goddammit Eve. I missed you." You grinned, embracing me in a warm bear hug.

"I missed you too." Though my voice was muffled.

"Your hair smells like coconut by the way." You kindly pointed out.

* * *

After that we hung out like before, as if nothing had happened. I had almost forgotten about our kiss. Almost.

* * *

We were both invited to Rena's end-of-the-year-party, and I was opposite to you in the small circle we made.

I didn't know anyone there except for you and Rena. Rena had pointed at me, saying that I could spin first.

Round and round the bottle went. 'Please… Let it be Chung. Pleassssse.' I had thought.

I got lucky, the bottle barely landing on you. You whooped, already crawling over to me. You cradled my face, our noses almost touching before you suddenly lifted your head higher, and you kissed my forehead.

I had never felt so disappointed before. The people around us lost excitement, complaining about your unexciting kiss.

You know, my friends used to tell me things.

A kiss on the lips means you love someone.

A kiss on the cheek is slightly more romantic, it could be a friendly gesture, or the beginning to a relationship.

A kiss on the nose is a silly kiss, it means nothing.

A kiss on the forehead is for siblings.

So, thank you Chung, for showing me how much you see me as a girl. It meant oh-so-much.

After that, my crush slowly died off, and I moved on.

You left an impact on my life though, I stopped falling in love easily. Kisses weren't so precious anymore. Since you were my first love, I would like to say…

Thank you.

* * *

_Mayumi AKA Cheese's After-story-blabbering:_

_I. Am. ON A ROLLLLLL. THREE CHAPTERS/STORIES IN A MONTH. WOOOOOOOOOOT. *tosses confetti in the air* idkwhatimdoing. Chung's story was a bit hasty and short, I'm mostly looking forward to writing Elsword's letter *^*_

_**Character thoughts:**_

_**[Eve]:**_

_This fanfiction, I added a bit of spice and personality to Eve's voice. She has a bit more attitude and flare. She's still a bit naive… _

_**[Chung]:**_

_He's the typical laid-back guy. He's not really Eve's childhood friend… He's more of a "guy-I've-known-since-forever" type. ChungxAra is a bit weird… But it fit the story so…_

_**[Rena]:**_

_Nothing much about her for now… She'll be appearing in a later chapter. (Gee. I wonder who's chapter she could possibly be in!) _

_Ty for supporting me and my fail stories! :3_

_._

_._

_._

_P.S: Ara cheated on you twice. Just saying. _


End file.
